


One Night with You

by katiesmindpalace1991



Category: British Actor RPF, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Oral Sex, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-08
Updated: 2016-05-08
Packaged: 2018-06-07 01:25:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6779644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katiesmindpalace1991/pseuds/katiesmindpalace1991
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tom and Elizabeth Debicki run into each other at the Met Gala and have a fun night and an even funner early morning spent together in private.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Night with You

**Author's Note:**

> Story was inspired by the photos of Tom in his Ralph Lauren dress whites tux and Elizabeth’s Prada gown.

The first thing that Elizabeth notices as she gets out of the limo, is how big the carpet was for the event. The second thing she notices is Tom getting out of a different limo. She walks over to him and smiles. He looks at her dress appreciatively which she notices.

“You look beautiful tonight Liz.”

“Thank you. And look at you wearing your dress whites. Are you trying to put all of the American men to shame?”

He chuckles and licks his lips.

“Do you have an escort tonight?”

“No I don’t. Know any hot available men?”

He takes her hand and kisses her hand. She looks at him and gives him a knowing look. They have been doing this slow burn seduction for a while and there were a few nights where they almost had sex for real. They notice that a spot was open for the check in, both of them giving security their invitations. Both of them stare with wonder at how extravagant this event was just by the carpet.

They both pose for pictures together and solo. But the moments where his hand was around her waist she felt right at home. She looks up at him, their eyes meet and they both smile at each other.

They had spent some considerable amount of time together doing scenes where they were either physically naked, doing love scenes or they were doing emotionally intimate scenes and they got along when they weren’t doing scenes together. She felt comfortable with him which was good because they had done two scenes where his hand was on her naked breast. They always kept it professional while they were working together but seeing the way he looks in his tux makes her want him even more.

She was happy to find out that she was seated at the table he was at and they got to meet and talk to Taylor Swift who was at their table. She was still relatively new to the industry so whenever she met actresses that inspired her when she was still a young actress made her star struck. They both drink champagne and water.

By the end of the party she saw him dancing with Taylor and she knew how much he loved to dance and seeing him all sweaty was doing things to her, she can’t help but wonder what it would be really like to feel him move that closely to her when they were having sex.

It was after two in the morning when he takes her hand.

“Where are we going?”

“Just a nightclub I’ve heard great things about.” He told her with a smile.

They get some drinks and get a table where they can just spend some time alone together. They try to talk whenever the music wasn’t too loud.

“So when do you have to go back to London?” she asks him

“My flight is tomorrow afternoon.”

“How long have you been not home?”

“Four months. I had my sister and my mom watch Bentley. When do you have to go back to Atlanta?”

“Wednesday, both Zoe and I have the same flight.”

Forty five minutes later she brushes his hand with her fingers and he looks at her. The look she gives him as all he needs to know that she wanted to go back to his hotel room and he can feel something stir with interest. He puts some cash on the table as the tip, takes her hand and they both walk out of the club. He gets them a cab and they go to the hotel they were both staying at. They walk into the hotel lobby and get into the elevator. He has his arm around her waist and rest his head on her shoulder. When the elevator reaches the floor where his room was he takes her hand and they walk to his room. He takes out his keycard and opens the door.

“Are you sure you want to do this Tom? I don’t want to pressure…”

He kisses her before she finishes her sentence. He backs her against the wall and she wraps her arms around his neck, deepening their kiss. This wasn’t their first kiss by any means but this one was for real, not as characters but as themselves. He moves his lips to her neck and she brings her fingers to his waistcoat and unbuttons one button. He ends their kiss to smirk at her.

“I can’t wait to see you under me on that bed.”

She helps him undo his white bowtie. They kiss each other whenever they weren’t taking each other’s clothes off in a hurried state. He lifts her up and puts her on the bed.

Her back is against the mattress and feeling his weight on top of hers. Any moment their lips touched they were eager to be both playful and lustful with each kiss. His fingers brush against her damp curls of her sex, he pushes a finger in and teasingly fucks her with his long, dexterous finger. She breaks their kiss and moans.

“You like that baby?”

“Yes I do. Don’t stop until I’m done.”

“You won’t have to worry about that.”

He then goes down her body, kissing every inch of her body, kissing at her stomach until he puts his lips at her cunt.

He continues to tease her with his finger and tongue for ten minutes and she comes completely undone. Minutes later he gets out of the bed to get a condom. He hands it to her and she rolls it on him and places a kiss at the tip. He rests his forehead against hers as he thrusts into her. He moves his lips against hers as they both start to move together, when they kiss it gets deeper and more erotic as he changes the angle of his thrusts.

“Oh god Tom…” she told him breathlessly as he brought her legs around his back which drives him deeper into her.

He laughs huskily as he moves his lips at her shoulder and lightly bites down, which makes her moan. He kisses her lips again to stifle her moan. He then ends their kiss to look into her eyes sweetly.

They move their hips together and she’s starting to feel the familiar tingling in her lower belly and she puts her hands at the back of his head to tug at his short hair.

“Fuck Tom I’m so close,” she told him breathlessly.

He starts to thrust in and out of her five more times which makes her come first and he kisses her lips again before gritting his teeth and filled his condom. He pulls out of her and takes care of the condom and himself. They kiss each other on the lips again and he wraps his arm around her waist.

“That was fun.”

“Yeah,” she told him with a smirk. “Wanna do it again?”

“Oh yes! But you get to be on top this time.” He told her rolling her over.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Remember to bookmark, kudos and comment!


End file.
